


Holy Ground

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: And so gay, M/M, crowley is a useless gay, they're saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Crowley has something very important to ask his angel.





	Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> So I sort of got inspired to write this fic when listening to the song Holy Ground by Taylor Swift, hence the title.

The next chapter of their lives begins as it started, in a garden. 

  


The day started routine as always. Aziraphale waking up first as the fresh rays of dawn streamed into their bedroom. He inhaled deeply, Crowley’s hair tickling his nose from where the demon laid curled into him. 

The angel pressed his lips against his temple, inhaling the scent of Crowley’s shampoo. He debated with himself if he should get up and start cooking them breakfast, but then again, laying with Crowley was one of the best things in the world. 

He decided on the latter, positioning himself closer to Crowley as he rested his head on the demons shoulder. _ How ironic _. He thought to himself. An Angel on the shoulder of a demon. 

Aziraphale relished in these mornings since they moved to their cottage in Tadfield. Their respective head offices leaving them alone and they were free to live their lives without fear. _ For now _. A voice would say deep in his subconscious but he would always push it to the back of his mind. 

Right now, there was no where else he would rather be than entangled with his boyfriend in their bed. 

Crowley stirred beneath him as a nightingale sang in the distance. He inched closer to the blond and mumbled, “You awake, Angel?” His voice rough from disuse. 

“Yes.” Aziraphale whispered back, his breath catching in his throat when his eyes locked with Crowley’s. No matter how many times he gazed upon the demon without his glasses he couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with him.

Crowley smiled, propping his head up. His smile grew as he bent over the angel, placing a kiss to his nose. “Good morning, my love.” He spoke.

Instead of replying, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. 

They stayed that way for some time. No urgency for the fear of being caught. No true need to pull away for breath. Aziraphale’s hands tracing over bare skin. His fingers finding their way to his favorite constellation of freckles on his left shoulder. Centaurus. The constellation that was made from Alpha Centauri, Crowley’s favorite system. 

He had taken to mapping out every constellation that decorated Crowley’s skin. Every freckle representing a star. They always seemed to glow when in darkness, and it never ceased to amaze him. 

Crowley pulled away, resting his forehead against his Angel’s. “We should get up.” He whispered and Aziraphale pouted. Crowley swooped down to quickly kiss him. 

“I thought your job was to tempt me to stay in bed forever.” He joked and Crowley let out an airy laugh. 

“Normally, yes.” Crowley confesses, his fingers finding their way into Aziraphale’s hair. Their noses brushed against each other. 

“But?” Aziraphale prompted and Crowley bit back the urge to chastise him over using a preposition as a sentence starter, much less as an incomplete sentence. 

“But,” he said, grinning at him, “I was gonna make crepes.” Aziraphale’s eyes lit up brighter than hell fire. 

He kissed him. Again. And again. Peppering his face with soft kisses as he spoke between pecks, “You are the best boyfriend ever.” 

Crowley smiled into the kiss, his hand on Aziraphale’s waist. “But I suppose we could stay in bed for a little while longer.” Aziraphale pulled away, a frown on his lips.

“Making me choose between the love of my life making me crepes or continuing to kiss him silly?” Crowley chuckled as the angel pondered his decision. 

“A hard choice.” Crowley smirked. 

“Then my answer should be obvious.” The angel leaned forward, his lips hovering over the demon’s before he quickly jumped out of bed.

Crowley’s eyes widened in surprise as Aziraphale snapped his fingers, his nightgown being replaced by his favorite sweater and bowtie and the pants Crowley insisted made his butt look amazing.

“Crepes.” The angel spoke in a serious tone as the demon’s mouth still hung agape, “Crepes, everytime.” He grinned and began to walk away.

Crowley rolled back, landing on the ground with a hard thump, his limbs tangled together as he stood up, “Angel!” he shouted, rising to his feet and running after him. Aziraphale’s giggles sending his heart soaring and soon he did as well as Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist, lifting him in the air back into his arms. 

“Now that wasn’t very nice, Angel.” Crowley chastised him as he carried him the rest of the way to their kitchen. He sat Aziraphale down in a chair as he waved his hand about. Ingredients gracefully flying out of their homes to arrange themselves neatly on their counter. 

“I believe I’m owed a kiss as restitution for your deceit.” Crowley spoke, trying to sound menacing but failing miserably. 

“I think I can afford that.” Aziraphale said, wrapping his arms around the demons neck and kissing him ever so softly on his soft lips. Crowley’s hands cupping his cheeks softly. The crepes would have to wait as they continued to kiss. 

* * *

“Dear?” Aziraphale spoke, sticking his head out the window into the garden where Crowley was tending to his plants. “Have you seen where I left my needles? I can’t seem to find them.” He asked. 

Crowley took a minute to wipe his forehead and stand up. His lips pursed as he thought, “Did you check under the couch? I seem to recall you dropping them when I distracted you last night.” He leaned against the window sill, his smile wicked as Aziraphale’s face grew red. 

“Ah yes.” He spoke, fiddling with his shirt, “I’ll have to take a look.” He made eye contact with Crowley. He reached out and brushed some leaves out of his hair. 

“You might want to come in soon, love.” Aziraphale continued, looking out past Crowley into the distance, “Looks like we might get a bit of rain.” 

“Never bothered me before.” He spoke. 

They loved the rain. The memory of their first meeting in The Garden. Huddled close, Aziraphale’s wing stretched out above him to shield him from the cold drops. 

The first kiss they shared in the depths of Noah’s Arc. The rain pouring outside and the flashes of lightning that lit the room as hundreds of children slept around them. 

The rain was their thing, a cliche and human thing to say, but they loved the rain. The smell of petrichor drifting into the house from the open windows. A scent of coming home and of a peace they never knew they could have. 

“Then perhaps we could sit on the porch and watch the rain then.” Aziraphale suggested. Their little covered porch had been their favorite thing about the little cottage. The hanging bench Crowley fixed to it with the blanket and pillows Aziraphale made for it. 

It overlooked the garden and they could see into Hogback woods, occasionally catching a glimpse of Adam and the Them as they ran and played. 

“I think that would be lovely” Crowley agreed, leaning forward to kiss his angel once more before ducking away to finish tending to his herbs. 

He turned around to make sure Aziraphale was gone before feeling inside of his pocket for the surprise he had tucked away for the angel. He smiled when he felt the little box, gently taking it out and making sure once more that Aziraphale was not looking he opened it. 

Inside was the ring he had been holding onto for the last few thousand years or so. Something he had picked up in Italy on one of his visits to see Leo. The simple white band with little yellow leaves etched it and a perfectly placed gem in the center. The gem was the same shade of blue as Aziraphale’s eyes. Crowley has known as soon as he saw the ring that he wanted to give it to Aziraphale. 

One day. When they truly were on their own side. When they needn’t worry about Heaven and Hell coming after them. He had worried back then about the Armageddon, if they would be able to live through it. There had been a brief moment before their argument that he would give him the ring then. They could escape to Alpha Centauri and live out the rest of eternity there. Just them. 

But now. They were in a small cottage in Tadfield. No need to fear. They were at peace. And just like that first day, rain was coming. 

  


* * *

The light rain arrived just like the grey skies had promised. Aziraphale and Crowley swinging happily on the bench. A book in Crowley’s hand that Aziraphale had said he would like and so far the angel hadn’t been wrong yet. 

Aziraphale was working on his latest little project. A baby blanket for Anathema and Newt, who were expecting within the next few months. 

The rains soft melody against the roof was calming and Crowley subconsciously kept patting his pocket just to make sure the little black was still there and hadn’t magically disappeared into a pocket dimension. 

Aziraphale set his needles down and stretched, “I think I’ll finish this up tomorrow.” He spoke aloud, snapping his fingers and miracling it back into the house. He leaned over, gently nuzzling into Crowley side. 

“This is nice.” The angel spoke and Crowley hummed in agreement. Now was the perfect time. Now. He had to do this now. Before he lost his confidence and postponed this for another thousand years. 

“It is.” Crowley responded, his palms were slick with sweat, which should be impossible. He didn’t sweat. 

Aziraphale looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, “What’s wrong love? Somethings bothering you.” He spoke. Could feel the anxiety rolling off of Crowley in waves. Could feel them rising high and crashing against his brain, a never ending storm in the ocean of his mind. 

Crowley took a deep breath, turning his head to look at Aziraphale. The urge to turn into a snake and slither off into the woods was becoming a fantastic idea. But no, he was going to do this. 

“I just.” He faltered for a second, Aziraphale’s eyes soft and full of so much love. He reached out and held his hand. A gentle squeeze letting him know to take his time. 

“I love you.” Crowley said and Aziraphale’s eyes shimmered. 

“I love you too, Crowley.” He replied, the demon raised their joined hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the angels knuckles. He took another steadying breath before he released it. Standing up with what he hoped was grace he reached into his pocket and took out the box. 

Aziraphale gasped, his hands covering his mouth as Crowley kneeled in front of him. The rainfall soft as lightning lit up their faces. 

“Aziraphale-” Crowley began but was cut off by said Angel. 

“Yes! Of course, yes!” Aziraphale’s hands found their way to Crowley’s face and the demon laughed. 

“Can I at least ask you before you accept? That’s kind of customary isn’t it?” He asked and Aziraphale grew red. 

“Yes of course my dear, go ahead.” He encouraged, bringing his hands back to his lap. 

“Aziraphale, my love. I’ve spent 6,000 years with you by my side. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you there. Would you make me the happiest demon in hell by marrying me?” 

Aziraphale nodded his head, “Yes, you wily snake. Yes.” Crowley took his hand and gently slid the ring into place, a perfect fit. As if it belonged there, and it would stay there for the rest of their lives. 

The angel leaned forward and kissed the demon once more, the rain settling as the rays of sunlight filtered into the garden. Crowley smiled when they parted. Standing up and brushing the dirt off his knee before sitting back down next to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale leaned against him, miracling the blanket from the house onto their lap. His head on Crowley’s shoulder as his eyes fluttered closed. 

The demon turned his head and placed a soft kiss to the angels forehead. They were both at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos give me life!
> 
> Feel free to say Hi to me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
